creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Margurka/The Killer: Asleep
Hello to anybody who reads this! I've been working very hard on a personal project that I just finished not long before the time of this post! Last Halloween, a group of friends and I who formed a filmmaking club released the short film Asleep, a retelling of the CreepyPasta tale Jeff the Killer. Just a few moments ago, I posted the film rewritten into a short story. Due to rules on the wiki regarding previously existing Pastas, I can't post it here; not to complain, I've seen lots of garbage that those rules are helping to filter out! If you'd like to read it, you can head to my website; jgutzstorytime a weebly extension, or the creepypastanetwork forum. However I'd like to take a moment to talk with you about what I did and why I did it. Part 1 of The Killer (Asleep), my personal reboot of Jeff the Killer, is meant to set the stage for a single universe that all of the CreepyPasta creatures exist in. While we technically have one in concept, I wanted to set up one that was clearly and in spoken agreement, a single separate universe to all other stories. Therefore, I will be the sole publisher of every story to eliminate confusion. This canon will explore each infamous character and creature with greater detail in an attempt to centralize them, in an attempt to create an anchor for them in the storm of crappypastas and fanpastas that have diluted who they are and what it is that makes them scary. The Killer will be a set of several stories following arguably CreepyPasta’s most famous mascot, Jeff the Killer. Originally conceptualized under suspicious circumstances by YouTube user sessuer, a fan of his video or the image in it wrote the story most of us know today. Many of the writers in the community, including myself, agree that it is unfortunately sub-par by today’s CreepyPasta standards. However one cannot argue against the allure of Jeff the Killer. Why so many of us have entered this community thanks to his influence, has been a question with a complex answer. There actually was a time that I thought the story was good, that it scared me! I won’t waste time explaining these things though, because I think you will find that I do eventually capitalize on every aspect of Jeff that is loved by fans by the end of the series. For these reasons, I have worked hard to craft Jeff’s tale, intricately exploring his psyche and reworking his origins into what I hope will become a much more enjoyable tale. When I first presented this tale it was in the form of a short film, with several audio logs that led up to it; however, as an inexperienced group of filmmakers, my friends and I weren’t quite capable of doing my vision the justice. It was at that point I decided to transcript the screenplay, which was incomplete when we filmed with it, into the full story I now realize it was intended to be. After finishing the screenplay, both writing in and writing out parts as was appropriate, I then rewrote it as a short story. I hope you'll read it and enjoy the new spin on one of CreepyPasta's most infamous villains, because there is MUCH more to come. P.S. It’s a long read. Also, with the amount of time I spent working on the details of Jeff himself, how could I not include a few easter eggs/hints at what’s to come? Seriously guys, I’m basically trying to do The Avengers movies with CreepyPasta xP Category:Blog posts